Taken
by xinaidebenihime
Summary: NaLu Lemon Collection of OneShots. #10 - NaluLoveFest2015 submission. "After their night together and getting Lucy's number the next day, Natsu decides to tease her with some sexting. A mini sequel to "All Fired Up." Smutty NaLu. OneShot." M for obvious reasons.
1. By Him

_**A/N:** I really wanted to finish this sooner, but work was so time consuming I didn't get the chance. This one's for teamedwardjace. I took the two things you put in your ask and decided to roll it up into a nice little lemony fic of goodness._

 _ **Request by:** teamedwardjace_

 _ **Prompt:** Steamy NaLu in Original Universe with a jealous Natsu._

 _ **Rating:** M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 _ **Summary:** A game of strip poker at Lucy's house turns into a sensually hypnotic night as a jealous Natsu shows Lucy just how much his guild-mates gawking at her affected him._

 _ **Word Count:** 2,323_

* * *

 _ **August 19, 2015**_

 _...honestly, thank you guys so much. Your words mean more than you know...I'll keep this up._

 _Again...thank you._

* * *

"N-Natsu?"

Wide-eyed and with a shiver of fear, Lucy's stomach sank as the dragon slayer stalked toward her. There was a blaze in his eyes that she had never seen before, and the fact she couldn't place it fuelled her anxiety.

She didn't know when he'd become so much taller than her, but the difference was evident as he backed her up against her wall, nose to the column of her throat. The tip of his nose trailed up the side of her neck until his lips brushed beneath her jaw. She could heard a faint growl deep in his chest as he inhaled, and then felt an overwhelming heat settle over and prick her skin as he let out the breath.

"Natsu?"

She felt the flick of his tongue against her skin before he nipped at her neck, hands suddenly finding hers and stretching them overhead. At his mercy as he lightly sucked, the feeling in Lucy's stomach suddenly turned from anxiety to desire.

She felts his hips grind against her, pressing her more firmly into the drywall. From all the abuse it had taken from more than a few of their…escapades—Natsu had developed the habit of calling them "sexcapades" much to her embarrassment—she was surprised it hadn't crippled under their weight by now.

His teeth trailed from her collarbone, up to her earlobe, and then back down before sinking into the flesh where her neck met her shoulder. Her initial gasp turned into an airy moan as he sucked hard and ground his growing hardness closer to her core, giving her much desired friction. The muscles in her legs began to lose their ability to hold her up as her eyes rolled back in her head and she bit her lip.

"Don't you dare stay quiet," he rasped in her ear. The rumbling of his chest against hers sent vibrations throughout her torso, inducing another wave of desire straight to her lower region. "Not after I had to endure _that_."

Holding back a whimper—she still found it a bit embarrassing just how much control he had over her when it came to what turned her on—Lucy managed to force out, "What're you talking about?"

Coming up from the mark he'd left on her skin, Natsu's dark eyes burned with a primal desire she'd only seen a few times before, usually after he'd seen a guy coming onto her.

 _…oh._

"But…Gray and Jellal do _not_ see me that way…and they have Juvia and Erza!" Lucy protested, looking down and away from Natsu as her face flushed, and voice lowered, "they're so much prettier than I am anyway."

Feelings on inadequacy suddenly overcame Lucy as she thought about the beauties that were Juvia and Erza. They'd all decided to get together for a few drinks, and by the time all the girls had gotten tipsy, they'd roped their boyfriends into playing a few rounds of strip poker.

Much to Gray's chagrin, his punishment for losing was to put clothes _on._

Juvia had sulked a bit about that when her beloved Gray-sama was no longer baring all for her to gawk at—though there was a part of her that Lucy could tell was excited to unwrap him later on that night when they were alone.

The more her friends had lost their clothes, the worse Lucy began to feel about herself. She and Natsu had been enjoying the beginning of their second year together, and in a blissful state she'd become quite relaxed and put on a few more pounds than she would've liked.

"I don't know why you'd be jealous," Lucy muttered, pulling her mind back to her present. "Not like they were looking at me anyway."

"Are you blind, Lucy?" Natsu's eyes narrowed as they scanned her features, "Gray and Jellal were doing everything in their power _not_ to look at you. That's just now normal guys are."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "Yeah? Then you telling me you were looking at Erza and Juvia?"

Natsu blinked, "Gray and I grew up with Erza, her body holds no sexual appeal to either one of us."

"Yeah," Lucy countered, "and what about Juvia? You dancing around my question like you have something to hide?"

That definitely ignited something in the pinkette.

He bent down suddenly and threw Lucy over his shoulder, carrying her over to the bed and plopping her down. Climbing on top of her Natsu stared down at the woman below him. Straddling her so she had no means of escape, the intensity of Natsu's anger rolled off of him.

Something that brought back Lucy's anxiety.

Lowering his head back to the mark he'd left, he kissed it gently before saying something that Lucy would remember for the rest of her life.

"I am not a _normal_ guy," he rasped huskily, nibbling up her throat. "I do not play around, I do not look at other women, and I do not think about anyone else."

His mouth massaged its way back up until he was looking into her eyes again.

"I am a dragon," he nearly growled. "We are territorial, possessive, and fierce about who we choose as a mate."

Spreading her legs with his knees, it was impossible for her to not notice and desire what he was showing her.

"You will do well to remember that."

Feeling bold, Lucy managed to blurt out something she knew would send him into a dominant frenzy.

"Why don't you make me?"

* * *

The first few times Lucy and Natsu had slept together, he had been so tender with her. They'd both been new and figuring things out as they went, simply enjoying being connected and discovering their likes and dislikes.

The more comfortable they got with each other and the more practice they had…the more frequently lust and passion would surface. In those times it was discovered that Lucy loved to be dominated, and dimwitted, dense, happy-go-lucky Natsu who everyone thought was so oblivious to anything to do with girls would take charge.

And damn did he know what he was doing.

Natsu had revealed to her that half of his mind left when they got like this, and his instincts would take over. The need to mark and take her for his own was something engrained into his being as a dragon, something Lucy did not mind in the slightest.

Especially when he did that thing with his tongue.

All thought was lost to Lucy the second Natsu's teeth sunk into her neck, sucking and biting at the skin as his lips trailed across her collarbone and down the center of her chest. A hand came up to cradle her right breast as his mouth descended upon the opposite mound, lips teasing the hardened nub of flesh. A shockwave shot through her body as he did so, her body convulsing slightly at the contact.

God she wanted him.

A loud moan escaped her throat and her back arched as his mouth opened and enveloped the peak of her left breast. Hot breath against her skin, Lucy's thighs rubbed together of their own accord as one hand gripped the sheets. With the flick of his tongue, Lucy was at his mercy, ready for anything he could possibly want to do to her.

Glancing up at her from his place at her chest, Natsu thumbed her opposite nip with his free hand, sending another wave through her body. How she responded to his actions send his blood down south, and his overwhelming desire to make those sounds louder grew.

 _Grew._

He felt fingers entwine and then tug at the roots of his hair, directing it to the right side of her chest. Another moan escaped her lips as he latched on, biting down lightly on the hardening flesh.

Moving beneath her breast as he began to kiss lower, Natsu sucked hard, leaving another mark atop his lover's creamy skin. Finally settling himself between her legs, Lucy saw a devious grin cross his face as his hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling her closer to him.

His tongue lashed out then, darting between her folds and barely brushing by the nub nestled between them. Her lower regions were already slick with arousal, there was barely any traction for Natsu's tongue in the first place.

Nonetheless, the tip of his tongue flicked at the flesh of her clit.

"Oh _god,_ Natsu!" she breathed, eyes flying wide as her hips bucked. Feeling his mouth close around her, she felt the overly skilled muscle work its magic as it swirled. Her hips widened on their own as her hand found the wall behind her, grasping and gripping at anything she could possibly find.

She felt one hand come up to cup her breast, pinching the nipple between a finger and thumb. Her hips bucked then and she felt a finger enter her and start to pump.

Her voice suddenly rising an octave, Lucy lost all sense of her surroundings. His mouth on her was overwhelming, and she could barely form a coherent thought.

Her hips flattened as she felt the pressure begin to build, "Oh _god_."

She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed him. She needed him bad.

"Please," she whispered.

"Hm?" he mumbled, raising an eyebrow as he sucked her into his mouth.

"Natsu, _please._ "

Smirking, Natsu rose from his place beneath her legs, wiping the sweet nectar from his lips. Hovering over her, Lucy was overpowered by her own scent intertwining with Natsu's familiar earthy musk. The smell was intoxicating, and her mind muffled.

"What do you want, love?" he whispered huskily.

She needed him inside her…but no. That wasn't enough. She needed him thrusting, pounding, gripping. She needed him raw, primal, claiming. She needed him possessive.

Hiking up a leg to wrap around his hips, Lucy pulled him close to her ear.

"Take me, Natsu. I need you to take me."

She pulled back to view his black, lust-filled eyes, for only a moment before he'd flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her rear into the air. Hands running up her sides, Natsu pulled her back to his chest. His fingers splayed across her jaw, exposing her neck to his teeth as he growled in her ear.

Her core began to ache.

She felt the head of his shaft ghost against her lower lips, sending another wave of heat. His free hand slithered down to grip at his hardness, rubbing it between her slick folds and coating himself with her wetness.

"This what you want?" he teased.

"Yessss," she whispered, another moan escaping her. Her body fell slack as she leaned into his grip.

She fell forward suddenly as he pushed her down, one palm steadying her as the other aligned himself as her entrance. His chest pressed into her back as he bit down on her shoulder, sheathing himself suddenly in her slick heat with one hard stroke.

Lucy bit into a pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure.

 _God_ did he feel good. Thrust after thrust after thrust, he slid deep, gripping at her rear and hips to pull her closer. Her hand came up to cover her mouth—a failed attempt to silence what she knew could be heard through the walls of her apartment.

She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull it away from her mouth.

"If you don't get louder," he growled, "I'm going to stop."

"No no! No! Don't stop. God, _please_ don't stop."

Biting her lip and releasing a delicious moan that reached Natsu's ears, the dragon slayer began to pump faster. Engulfed in her heat, he fought to contain himself as her walls began to clench around him. He could feel she was close.

Her breath hitched in her throat as her toes curled. With one last deep thrust, Lucy unraveled, letting out loud shuddering cries of ecstasy. Her hips moved of their own accord, seeking the pressure Natsu's thrusts gave as she rode out the waves of her climax as best she could as she felt a warmth spread within her. Feeling Natsu contract against her and his seed seep in, she collapsed on her stomach, still connected to him.

Feeling him pull out and lay down beside her, she burrowed into his chest, breathing him in as he trailed his fingertips along her sides. Shuddering beneath his touch she clung closer, attempting to draw in the natural warmth that he radiated.

The fingers disappeared and instead found her jaw, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. No longer burning with jealousy, Lucy could only see adoration—an emotion that warmed her heart.

His lips descended to claim hers, soft against her skin. Stubble scratched at the skin around her mouth but she didn't care. Bringing up a hand to settle on his jaw, Lucy kissed him back languidly. This was a loving, chaste kiss. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip and teeth before tickling the roof of her mouth. Reaching out to meet his with her own, Lucy sighed happily. Breaking away from her, Lucy felt his mouth—breath hot against her skin—move along her jaw and neck before returning to its original position.

"I love you," he breathed, savouring her taste.

Burying his face in her neck, Natsu's arms enveloped her back. Her chest was the softest thing he'd ever felt, and right there was his favourite spot to be when falling asleep. Feeling her fingers comb through his tousled locks, Natsu let out a content breath and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Natsu."

Feeling his hands rub down her back, grip at her rear and thighs, and then back up again, Lucy's passion began to build again. Wondering whether she should push her luck or just relax with him for now, Lucy smiled to herself.

 _Note to self, jealous Natsu = crazy sex._

She would definitely file that one away for later.


	2. By Her

_**A/N:** Alright, so 'Taken' was originally just supposed to be a OneShot, but with a few more suggestions and requests, I'll leave it open as a lemon series. So for this one, ObeliskX has been very patient. Hope I didn't disappoint!_

 _ **Request by:** ObeliskX_

 _ **Prompt:** Dominant Lucy_

 _ **Rating:** M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 _ **Summary:** In response to the night before, Lucy shows Natsu a night he will never forget._

 _ **Word Count:** 1,611_

* * *

"L-Lucy?"

Her fingers trailed under the hem of his shirt, tickling the concealed flesh. He shuddered against her as her actions elicited a low hiss from his lips. The muscles beneath her touch tensed, rippling beneath the skin.

Hovering above him, the blonde eyed her prey. Flushed with raw desire, Natsu's eyes had darkened to a deep onyx as they roamed her curves and exposed skin.

"I did enjoy last night," Lucy whispered, lifting the fabric ever so slightly. "However, I think it was a bit excessive for you to do what you did today."

Natsu shivered and swallowed. He knew that his actions would definitely irk her, but he did not expect this response. Her hands moved quickly, pulling his own above his head as her face dipped down to his. The soft skin of her lips trailed along the line of his jaw as his shorts became increasingly uncomfortable as the moments ticked on. His eyes fluttered closed as the scent of her own desire washed over him; it was intoxicating.

"Time for you to see who you belong to," she rasped.

Natsu's eyes snapped open as he felt a thick leathery cord wrap around his wrists, suppressing the magic coursing through his veins. He felt his excess strength fade from his body as Lucy continued to bind his wrists. He soon found himself unable to move them as the celestial spirit mage knotted the restraint to her bedpost.

"Lucy…" Natsu said lowly. His gut was doing flips as he felt more cords loop around his ankles. Glancing down, these were at least made of fabric with no magical properties. They'd be easy to break out of if the one around his wrists didn't disable his fire.

 _Shit…I really shouldn't have done that today._

Having their friends gawk at her was one thing, but deliberately going out to seek attention from a group of girls just to get on Lucy's nerves? Natsu didn't think sometimes, and this was one of those times that he really regretted it. He usually did—I mean, how many times did you have to get beat up by Erza before realizing messing with her cake was a bad idea—but this was different. He could see that he'd really hurt Lucy, and was willing to accept any punishment she dished out. He deserved it.

But never would he have thought she'd do this.

Crawling back up, coming face to face with him again, Lucy pulled the scarf from around Natsu's neck and tied it around his eyes. Securing the fabric over his face, she made sure he was in complete darkness before raking her nails down the center of his bare chest.

Lucy felt Natsu's hips collide with her lower core as he bucked. The friction was delicious—she couldn't deny it—but he would get that same satisfaction, and she wasn't having any of that.

Curling her fingers and sinking the tips deeper into his chest, Lucy brought her lips to the slayer's ear, adopting the husky tone she knew drove Natsu crazy.

"Keep that up, Natsu…and you won't be getting any sort of relief tonight."

A sharp piece of metal chilled the skin on his thigh. As it moved closer to his groin, Natsu's ears pricked at the sound of snipping.

She was cutting off his shorts.

"Hey—"

A hand grasped his rock hard member, effectively silencing his protest.

"What did I say about talking?" she growled.

Swallowing hard, Natsu stifled a groan at the sudden pressure of her hand around his growing hardness. His hips threatened to buck, but with every ounce of his self control he managed to stop them. Reverting his gaze from his insanely sexy girlfriend to the ceiling, Natsu attempted to dull his instincts.

 _Dead animals. Ice. Gray. Transportation._

Even transportation didn't work…he was too fucking horny.

And it didn't help that at that exact moment, his cock was engulfed in a slick heat—the head hitting a warm wall of wet flesh.

" _Fuck!"_

Natsu's entire body tensed as he let out a loud groan. His biceps rippled, jerking against the restraints in an effort to break free. He needed to thrust. He needed to move. Staying still as Lucy wrapped her lips around his dick was unbearable. He had to find a way out of th—

 _Holy motherfucking shit._

The rough pad of her tongue slid up the soft flesh of the base of his shaft, sending another wave of blood down to his groin. Natsu's jaw clenched as he felt her suck on the head before pulling away with a 'pop.'

Before he could adjust to the sheer intensity of what she'd just done, Lucy drew him back into her mouth again, all the way down to the hilt.

 _When the hell had she learned to deep throat._

Natsu's head jerked back as his eyes slammed shut. Unable to control himself any longer, his hips moved as Lucy moaned around his thickness. The vibrations ignited his nerve endings as he forced himself to look down at the sight before him.

Messy hair in her face, lips red from the friction, and eyes glued to his, Lucy was walking sex on a stick. Her breasts swayed, threatening to pop out of her top—when she'd taken her bra off, he had no idea—as she smirked up at him, lips still tightly secured around him.

 _Holy hell._

His breath hitched as blood continued to pool into his dick, growing ever harder as he felt his release begin to build. Lucy moaned again, bringing up a hand to grip what couldn't fit into her mouth as her head bobbed up and down.

Natsu bit his lip as his eyes rolled back in his head and his hips moved, seeking his release. He was so close—

Lucy stopped.

The blood throbbed in protest as the heat of Lucy's mouth disappeared and Natsu looked back to his girlfriend.

She was standing above him now.

Fingers thumbed the fabric around hem of her own shirt, drawing the cloth up and exposing the creamy skin beneath. Natsu watched as she pulled it up over her bust, breasts bouncing free from their restraints. Her nips hardened instantly as they came into contact with the cool air and Natsu felt his dick twitch.

She turned around then, and before Natsu could protest, he became very distracted by the blonde bending over and sliding her shorts down. The silky red thong that she was wearing was soaked as she removed those too.

She glanced back at him, a glint in her eyes.

Twirling the soaked fabric in her fingers, Lucy dropped suddenly onto all fours, dangling the underwear above his face.

The scent overwhelmed him.

If he hadn't needed to fuck her before, _Mavis_ did he need to now. All other thoughts left his brain with the exception of the one telling him to plunge into her sweet core until she screamed his name.

The fabric was pushed into his mouth and the sweet taste of her juices flooded his senses. The moaned and sucked out as much of the taste as he could.

"Now be a good dragon and enjoy the show."

She spun back around, gripping him again as he felt warmth against the head. In one smooth movement, Lucy sank down, deep onto his engorged member. Buried to the hilt, it was almost painful she was so tight.

"Mother of _fuck_."

Natsu watched as Lucy's fingers wrapped around one side of her curtain of hair. Pulling it all over one shoulder, Natsu was treated to a full view of her back, watching her work as she moved. Her hands rested on her knees and he watched the muscles in her ass clench as she began to grind and move against him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

With the fucking sexy view of her back and rear as she gyrated her hips, Natsu took in the sight of being sheathed within Lucy over and over as she rode him. Moving his hips up to meet her, her skin rippled from the force and Natsu's ears drank in the delicious moans escaping his girlfriend's lips. Feeling her walls begin to tighten, he drove his throbbing member home again and again until Lucy threw her head back in a loud cry.

She fell back onto his chest as he hammered in deeper, helping her to ride the waves of her high. Dropping the thong from his mouth, he sunk his teeth into her neck as he came shortly after, sucking deeply—no doubt leaving a dark mark.

Filling her with his warmth, the two lay together, panting hard. He felt Lucy giggle against his chest, the sensation already reawakening his southern desire.

"Lucy," Natsu rasped, parched from his heavy breathing, "you need to get me out of this."

The blonde looked up to her restrained boyfriend. "Now why in the world would I want to do that?" she teased.

Natsu closed his teeth around her ear, nibbling on the firm flesh delicately with his canines. "Because if you do," he whispered, "I'll do this—" his tongue began to trace circles and figure eights along the back of her ear, "—down south."

Lucy laughed, rolling off of the pinkette. Straddled by her again, Natsu felt her fingers toy with the end of the rope as he got a face full of boobage.

"Mmmm." _Damn_ she was soft.

His eyes widened as instead of the rope loosening, it was tightened, hard.

"What makes you think I'm even _close_ to being done with you yet?" she purred.

 _Fuck_ , just didn't seem to cover it.

* * *

 _Short, but sexy (sweet doesn't seem to fit here XP)._

 _As always, I love feedback._

 _-xinaidebenihime_


	3. On the Honeymoon

_**A/N:** A third part to 'Taken' as part of Nalu Love Fest 2015! Woot! This one doesn't follow the first two parts, it's its own standalone oneshot._

 _ **Prompt** : Honeymoon - Nalu Love Fest_

 _ **Rating:** M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 _ **Summary:** The newlyweds are too caught up in each other to see what's going on around them. NaLu. OneShot._

 _ **Word Count:** 1,980_

* * *

"Ow! C'mon!"

Lucy bit her lip as she tugged at the bobby pins in her hair. Damn things seems to be glued to her scalp. Pulling at them from any angle just wasn't working and the more she tried the more knotted it became.

A soft chuckle sounded from behind her, "Here, let me."

Lucy felt her face heat up as fingers—more delicate than you'd think considering who they belonged to—began to thread through her long locks painlessly. The soft tugs sent shivers down her spine as they began to comb through the golden waterfall.

Lucy let out a faint sigh once she was free of the pesky hair restraints, turning to her husband.

Her husband.

That was something she was still getting used to.

A warmth spread through her chest at the word as she felt the same fingers now wrap around and sprawl out on the small of her back. His grip tightened and Lucy found herself pulled flush against his torso. Before she could even react she felt lips beneath her jaw, tracing up to her ear.

"Mmm," he groaned, the depth of his voice sending vibrations through her skin. "You smell so good."

Lucy scoffed, "I've been dancing all night. I think you should get your nose checked."

He chuckled against her jaw before pulling away, eyes dark and lidded. Pink hair fell in his eyes and Lucy's stomach dropped, a faint ache beginning in her lower torso.

She really needed to shower first though…

Pulling away, Lucy tried to make a break for the bathroom, but found herself unable to move as arms wrapped around her from behind, securing her back to the same chest she'd been facing only moments before.

"Where do you think you're goin', Luce?"

His hands trailed up her stomach to cup her chest through her dress, giving both mounds a firm squeeze. With her mouth open to answer him, the blonde's words caught in her throat as a small whimper escaped instead.

One hand continued up her sternum, wrapping delicately around the column of her throat to expose the skin. Lips and teeth descended to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, sucking lightly.

"I was…" she breathed, "…gonna take a shower."

Lips ghosted along her shoulder. "Now why would you want to do that?"

Lucy sighed as she felt his teeth and tongue nip at her flesh.

"Cause I—"

She fell silent as he sank his teeth in and ground his growing hardness into her rear. The ache she felt between her legs now much stronger than before. It weakened her legs as his free hand reached down to cup the source of her growing desire.

Lucy whimpered at the friction his fingers brought to her, rubbing her thighs unconsciously. She needed more contact, it was starting to get unbearable.

Then, just as soon as his hands had come, they were gone.

Leaving a very frustrated Lucy, pouting.

Turning around to face her husband, the blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well what're you doing that for?" she grumbled.

Natsu just answered with one of his signature wide lopsided grins, "Just makin' sure you're quick in the shower."

Lucy glowered, eyebrows nearly touching. Who the hell was he to tease her like that and then tell her to shower.

 _Heh._

The corner of her mouth tugged upward into a lopsided smirk.

She slowly closed the distance between them, arms raised to rest around his shoulders. Toying with the ends of his scarf, Lucy smiled as she removed the fabric from its home, setting it over the back of a nearby chair.

If he was going to play with her, she was going to do the same with him.

Before Natsu could register what his wife was doing, she'd already latched onto his neck. Narrowing her tongue into a point, Lucy lightly traced the edges of his scar. She felt his muscles constrict suddenly with a sharp intake of air.

She knew all his weak spots.

Pulling back her lips to bare her teeth, she began to lightly nibble on the faded tissue. She heard Natsu hiss as his hands gripped at her hips roughly, pulling her close.

She knew what the expression on his face would be. His eyes would be shut tight, eyebrows together. His mouth would be open, teeth bared as he breathed. With how tight his grip was on her, she knew he'd be tense as well. It was only a matter of minutes before—

Natsu's hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to look at him. Sure enough there was no longer humour in his eyes, only pure desire. Before she could take in any other feature of his, he'd claimed her lips with his own.

More gently than she thought he'd be, Natsu drew her to him, picking her up and hiking her thighs over his hips. Pulling at her lower lip with his teeth, his hips ground against her core again in response to her moaning.

Lucy soon found the world tilting as Natsu lay her down on the bed, legs now securely wrapped around his waist. Kissing her again, the dragon slayer's hands found their way under her dress to grip at her back as his lips left her mouth to favour her jaw.

His fingers curled into her spine as he worked his way down her neck to her sternum. Wrapping one arm all the way around her waist, Natsu drew her in, arching her back and therefore bringing her breasts toward his lips.

He mouthed at the fabric, pulling each cup away from the center of her chest to expose her creamy flesh. Feeling the soft skin with his nose—drawing the tip over one hardened peak—sent both a jolt through Lucy, and blood down south for him.

His free hand cupped one mound, circling the now taut peak as his mouth descended to the other. Drawing his thumbnail over the nub, Natsu let each individual bit of skin react to him.

And boy did she react.

He found her hands in his hair as he pulled one nipple between his teeth and flick at the bit of creamy flesh, hard. She convulsed in his arms—only further into his mouth—at the sensation, and he felt the vibrations in her chest from her moan.

Lucy didn't even understand what it is that he was doing with her…the only thing she could focus on was the growing ache between her legs and how he wasn't inside of her yet.

"Natsu," she gasped. Her eyes slammed shut as his mouth latched on to her opposite breast.

"Hmm?"

Lucy bit her lip, hard, as his vocalization reverberated through the nerves in her chest. Another moan ripped from her throat as she could barely take it anymore.

Pulling his head up, she was able to think more clearly—though still dazed from his actions—and push him onto his back. Panting from the sensations, Lucy lost herself as she pulled at Natsu's clothing.

Before she knew it, she had him in her mouth.

The skin was like velvet against her tongue as she drew him deep. There was a taste to him that was uniquely his, no words to describe it. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that Natsu was vocalizing the waves of pleasure that were running through him, but Lucy was too engrossed to fully focus.

He bucked into her mouth and she opened wider, relaxing her tongue at the back of her throat to allow him in deeper. She moaned around him before slowly pulling back, dragging her teeth ever so lightly along his shaft. With the head of his rock hard member being the only part remaining in her mouth, Lucy swirled her tongue around the lip of it, feeling each bump and letting every tastebud of hers ignite his nerves.

Going deep one last time was all it took for her to find herself on her back again with Natsu hovering over her.

"You," he rasped, "…you…"

She felt the velvety skin of his cock slick against her lower ache as he doused himself in her juices and rubbed at the source of her ache.

"Ready?" he breathed, forehead against hers.

"Yeah," she nodded.

In one slick movement, Natsu entered her, eliciting a loud gasp from Lucy, followed by a whimpered moan as he sheathed himself fully within her. She had one arm wrapped around his back and the other over his shoulder, digging into the meat just below the blade. Her mouth was pressed firmly to his neck as her muscled relaxed, taking him in fully.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing below her ear.

She nodded, squeezing his hips with her thighs to get him to thrust.

He leaned down on one forearm, bending it around the top of her head to support her neck as he began to thrust, deep. Long, slow, deep strokes that drew loud moans from Lucy's lips. Natsu's ears drank in every sound as his body reacted by sending even more blood south.

Her lips found his, pressing firmly. Between thrusts once in awhile Lucy could kiss him, but for the most part it was all she could do to grip at his shoulders and moan into his mouth.

When had he been able to possess her so completely?

The feel of him so close, the connection they had…how deep he was and how whole he made her feel…

"More," she whimpered, threading a free hand south between their bodies to rub at her clit. "More, please, Natsu."

Bracing himself again, Natsu plunged deeper into the celestial mage, his breaths becoming more shallow and hip movements more rhythmic. His mouth once again found her neck, biting down lightly and sucking more firmly.

With her other arm still around him, Lucy dug her fingernails into his back as she neared her climax. The closer she was, the tighter her entrance was, the harder Natsu plunged, the more turned on she was.

"Natsu," she whimpered, biting her lip, "oh, god."

"Cum with me, Luce." He growled in her ear. She could hear the strain in his voice and new he was as close as she was.

Lucy's breath hitched as her whole body tensed. With one last thrust from Natsu, she unravelled, crying out as her body relaxed. Head buried into her husband's shoulder, the blonde's body convulsed with each wave as she bit into his flesh to muffle her moans.

His own moans echoed through her ears as a warmth began to spread within her. Pulling her hand up from where they were joined, Lucy splayed her fingers out on his shoulder, pulling him close with her arms and legs.

Tears pricked her eyes as she fought them off.

She felt Natsu pull back and was soon staring into his dark, loving gaze. His head tilted to one side as he took in her current emotional state.

"Hey," he whispered, brushing hair from her face, "you okay?"

Lucy nodded, burying her face in his chest.

"Why're you crying?" he asked, holding her tight. He shifted to the side, exiting her and pulling her close, fingers tracing up and down her back.

"I don't know," she breathed, swallowing. "I just…"

She had no idea.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, brow furrowed.

She laughed lightly, "No, not at all. The exact opposite actually."

Looking up at the man she loved, Lucy felt her heart swell as she kissed him chastely, one hand on his face. She traced the contours of his jaw as her breathing returned to normal.

"I just love you is all."

Natsu broke out into a breathtaking smile. Resting his forehead against hers, he pulled her close to him.

"I just love you too, Lucy."

* * *

 _And I have some interesting things planned for the_ _prompts that start next week ;)_

 _Stay tuned and drop a review! :_

 _\- xinaidebenihime_


	4. On Halloween

**_A/N:_** _So I decided to jump on the vampire bandwagon with everyone else and mix it with LoveFest's first prompt :) My finger is better, so it was easier to type this than last week._

 ** _Prompt_** _: Laughter - NaluLoveFest (also inspired by Mashima's vampire halloween drawing ^.^)_

 ** _Rating:_** _M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 ** _Summary:_** _Natsu's halloween costume is just too damn alluring for Lucy. Luckily for them, there's a closet nearby and music loud enough to drown out a helicopter_ _. NaLu. OneShot._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,564_

* * *

Lucy now understood why Cana loved drinking.

A giggle escaped her lips as she downed yet another orange-coloured shot with some lingering black stuff at the bottom. Cinnamon and liquorice overwhelmed her tastebuds as she swallowed and slammed the shot glass top down on the counter.

Shaking her head, Lucy let out a gush of air as the alcohol warmed her throat and stomach. Her skin began to tingle; she felt like she was on fire.

The blonde tugged at one of her white stockings. She wasn't even sure exactly what she was supposed to be; Cana had just tossed a red dress, orange sash, stockings and heels at her and told her to get dressed. She was pretty sure though that since the scoop neck was low cut it was Cana's way of flaunting Lucy's chest.

Though her friend's obsession with her breasts continued to confuse her.

Lucy giggled and turned around, eyes settling on the chaos that was her guild. With the alcohol running through most of her guild mates, inhibitions had been lowered and instead of the usual fighting, everyone was dancing to the pounding music.

It reverberated through the walls and into Lucy's skin, humming with the liquor and making her head swim. Leaving behind the empty shot glass, Lucy headed toward the dance floor, but was stopped by arms wrapping around her waist and neck.

The heated warmth she felt on her back let her know right away who it was, so when the arm around her neck turned into a hand pulling her hair over her shoulder and sleeve away from her collar bone, she didn't panic. Pointed canines traced along her skin and she shuddered.

"So what are you supposed to be exactly?" a low voice rasped.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and man did it smell amazing. With her mind a little fuzzy, she couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly he'd had, but she knew she wanted some.

"Dunno," she mumbled, relaxing into his arms.

"I do."

Lucy spun around in his arms.

Pointed canines shone as a wide grin spread across Natsu's features. His teeth had a faint red tinge to them with a few 'blood lines' dripping down to his chin from the corners of his mouth.

Lucy wanted to lick them up.

"Yeah?" she whispered, fingers wrapping around the wide lapels of his collar, "and what am I exactly?"

Natsu's head dipped down to her neck, teeth nibbling at her ear, "My next meal."

Lucy gasped as Natsu grabbed the sash around her waist and pulled her close into a nearby closet. With everyone else so preoccupied with the music, it wasn't hard for them to slip in and bolt the door locked behind them.

This wasn't the first time they'd done this. Any time there was a party with loud music and drinking, they'd find themselves unbelievably horny and needing a quickie in the closet. The first few times Natsu had been reluctant since they'd both been drinking and he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of Lucy—which since she was tipsy too, Lucy argued that she could be equally responsible, so he shouldn't worry since he didn't feel taken advantage of either—but after they'd talked about it while sober, Natsu felt more comfortable. The blonde insisted that she wouldn't be shy about saying no if she didn't want to, and had proven that on a few other occasions since.

But damn right now did she want him, and that wasn't just the alcohol talking.

From the second she'd seen Natsu walk into the guild dressed like that, she'd wanted to feel his mouth with those teeth on her neck. The alcohol had only taken away her care about whether or not any of her guild mates heard.

Which right now, she didn't.

In the darkness of the closet, Lucy may be blind but Natsu could see everything. The lines of the muscle in her neck, the thick arteries pulsing beneath her skin. Once the door was shut, Natsu pinned Lucy to the door with his chest to her back, gathering her hair in one hand and giving it a light tug. Natsu faintly heard a grunt from Lucy and was slightly aware of his pants tightening.

He hiked up her skirts with his free hand, grinding his hardness into her ass. There was no mistake as to Lucy's current state when not only did the scent of her arousal overwhelm his senses, but he could feel the wetness seeping through his jeans.

She wasn't wearing underwear.

"Well," Natsu lured, once again moving his hips into her, "where in the world did your panties go, Miss Lucy?"

At the sound of her partner's voice, her core ached further.

"I tossed them once I saw your costume," she admitted, biting her lip when Natsu's wandering fingers circled her thigh and dipped between her legs. Sliding along her slits, dipping into her heat, ghosting over her clit before slipping back out again; Natsu teased Lucy shamelessly.

His fingers then vanished, leaving her wetter than before with desire. She registered the sound of metal clinking and only figured out what it was a few seconds later. A warm thick muscle slid into the wetness between her thighs—sliding, not penetrating as Natsu took a step back from her, hands firm on her hips.

Lucy readjusted herself, bent further down, bracing herself against the wall. Widening her stance, she internally thanked Cana for the heels she was wearing and the wonders she knew they were doing for not only the aesthetic appeal of her rear, but for the height.

"Haaah!"

Lucy's inner walls clenched and her stomach churned addictively as Natsu plunged into her in one hard movement. Forehead resting against her braced forearm, Lucy attempted to muffle the moans as each thrust from her boyfriend added to the building pressure in the pit of her stomach.

The hand in her hair tightened as she felt her head pulled back, Natsu's chest along her spine, and the thrusts become more forceful.

"The music,"—thrust—"is _pound"_ —wham!—"ing, Luce." His tongue trailed along the side of her neck, "Nobody can hear you,"— _smack!—_ "so scream for me."

With her head back and nothing to muffle her anymore, Lucy let is loose.

Loud moans ripped their way from her throat with each hit of the head of his cock against the hilt of her canal. The pressure was so good. Each smack of his balls against her throbbing clit only served to drive her even more crazy.

"More," she groaned, "more, Natsu!"

He picked up the pace, and no longer was she moaning from individual thrusts.

"Ah-hah-hu-uh."

Lucy whimpered as her entire body tensed.

"Fuck, Natsu—" her voice cracked up an octave as her eyes rolled back in her head.

A sharp pain pierced her neck followed by a sudden ache. That extra bit of stimulation threw her over the edge as loud, guttural moans escaped both her and Natsu's lips. She rubbed at herself furiously as the moaning died down into faint whimpers.

The ache on her neck continued as she came down from her high, relishing in the warmth of Natsu's release and lingering member. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, she found herself upright with his mouth still on her neck.

It was only then—once his mouth left her neck—that she realized what had just happened.

"Natsu, did you just bite me?"

Her eyes now adjusted to the dark, Lucy could see the shy expression on Natsu's face once she turned around. He was scratching the back of his neck and the blush that adorned his cheeks was too deep to be one from the alcohol. The blood that now coated his teeth was no doubt hers as she saw his tongue lap his canines clean.

Lucy's fingers touched her neck, feeling no punctures but definitely seeing some blood when she pulled them away. She'd have a major hickey there in the morning.

"Wh—" If he'd bitten her, why were there no puncture marks?

"Dragon spit is healing," he muttered.

Blink.

Lucy burst out into laughter then, holding her gut as she did so. She knew that Natsu would be anxious right about now, and definitely pouting at her ignoring him. Once her giggles died down, she looked up, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him.

There was a faint metallic taste—her blood—that registered, but she didn't mind. If she was being honest, she kinda liked the taste of blood.

After pulling back, Lucy licked her lips, "So you're a liquid cocaine guy are ya?"

It was Goldshläger that she was smelling on him before. That mixed with the licorice of Jager made up the Liquid Cocaine shot. One of her favourites.

"What?"

Lucy smiled once again, pulling Natsu's head down to her level.

"So if you're a vampire, can I be your victim?" she lured against his lips, sucking the bottom one into her mouth between her teeth before pulling away.

Because if she was being honest with herself, she loved being bitten.

Natsu's mouth made its way beneath her ear, sucking lightly.

"Better than that," he whispered. "You can be my mistress."

Lucy let a faint 'ah' as he nibbled at her flesh.

 _Fuck yes._

* * *

 _Review please! Let me know what you think! :)_

 _\- xinaidebenihime_


	5. In Heat

_**Prompt:** Feed My Desire- NaluLoveFest_

 _ **Rating:** M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Super dominant Natsu._

 _ **Summary:** Natsu's hormones are going wild, and with Lucy around during mating season, his features take on…more of a dragonesque appearance. NaLu. OneShot._

 _ **Word Count:** 1,752_

* * *

Natsu felt it starting again.

This wasn't the first time, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. It had been sheer luck that the past few years Lucy had been away on a job when this week rolled around…

But this time, she was here in bed.

Right next to him.

The scent from their previous night's activities hung in the air and invaded his nose, overwhelming his senses and muddling his thoughts. The more he breathed, the more his body tingled, and he didn't have to look in the mirror to know what was happening to his body.

If he didn't leave right now…

Hopping to his feet quickly—while being careful not to disturb the sheets and the sleeping goddess next to him—Natsu yanked on his shorts, grabbed his jacket and scarf, and hopped out the window.

The fresh air would only calm him for a minute, because by the end of the day…

Natsu prayed Lucy wouldn't show up at his house.

…

Natsu had been avoiding her.

For a few days now, he hadn't answered her calls or texts. He wasn't at the guild, and when she confronted Happy, the exceed stuttered out a lame excuse about him being on a job alone then flew off somewhere.

It was starting to get on her nerves.

Shaking off her anxiety, Lucy'd finally embraced her anger and headed in the direction of his house. With how little he was there in the first place she didn't think it to be where she'd find answers, but it seems scouring his apartment for clues of his whereabouts would do more good than asking Mira.

Pulling at the front door, the blonde wandered in, flicking on a few lacrima lights.

What she wasn't expecting, was to see Natsu's wrists bound in chains and secured to the ground by a large metal stake.

"What the—"

"Leave."

Lucy blinked, "Natsu, wh—"

"Get out, Lucy."

His voice was deep and it was harsh, she'd never heard that tone from him before. Swallowing hard, Lucy instead advanced toward him.

"That's not leaving," he snarled.

Though his arms appeared slackened behind his back, Lucy could see the growing tension in the muscles of his arms, neck and legs with each step she took toward him. His current state was starting to worry her…

 _What's going on with him?_

Kneeling down in front of the pinkette, Lucy craned her neck to get a look at his downcast face, but with her so close Natsu's next move was instinctive.

He lunged for her.

Lucy managed to jump back, just out of reach of Natsu.

"Oh my god."

Scales adorned his cheeks and forehead, more pronounced than she'd ever seen them. His eyes flashed a blackened red, and his already pointy canines had lengthened. His bound wrists were layered with scales that extended up his arms, and his fingers had morphed into that of long clawed dragon talons.

The scales had all turned a deep red.

"What is this?" she whispered, taking in his appearance. It looked like dragon force to her…but this was definitely more intense.

"Heated Force." Natsu managed to force out that one explanation, but he wouldn't be able to think too much longer. Lucy's scent was washing over him, and the pull he felt toward his mate was increasing his strength.

Lucy's brow furrowed as she looked to her boyfriend. What in the world was he talking abo—

 _Oh._

"Nat—"

 _Rattle._

She was suddenly pinned down beneath him, and the wave of sexual energy surrounding him enveloped her to the bone.

 _Oh,_ god.

She almost came from the wave alone as the pit of her stomach erupted. She felt paralyzed, the energy was just too damn good.

Letting out a low groan, Lucy opened her eyes to stare into Natsu's.

He was starving.

Here she was beneath him, too appetizing not to taste. Nose to her neck, Natsu inhaled deeply the scent of honey and flowers. Uniquely Lucy.

Digging his talons deeply into the ground of his house, Natsu breathed hard.

"Lucy," he growled, gripping at the floor, "Lucy, I—"

"Shut up and take me, Natsu," she breathed.

* * *

Ripping his fingers from the floor, the dragonslayer wrapped them around his mate, piercing the fabric of her shirt. Meeting them with the nails of his opposing hand, Natsu ripped Lucy's shirt open from the back.

Descending his lips to her sternum, Lucy watched as he exhaled a small stream of fire. The flames ate at the front of her shirt as Natsu freed her chest of its restraints and proceeded to ravage her breasts.

The scales from his face ignited her nerves as his teeth and tongue flicked and nibbled at the peaks of her mounds. Deep moans escaped her mouth as his free hand encircled her opposite hill of flesh.

A guttural growl escaped his throat as he felt his pants tighten.

He needed more.

Kissing down her creamy flesh, Lucy's arousal heightened. Reaching the sweet center of her scent's origin pushed the dragonslayer into overdrive.  
He claimed her core with his mouth.

Plunging his tongue into her walls, Natsu drank and lapped up every trace of the sweet nectar. He sucked one large lip into his mouth and then the other before running his tongue along her slit and flicking it at the bud of nerves there.

His hands reached up on her stomach, one keeping her hips down and the other pinching and rolling her nipple. The jarring movement of her thrusting hips accompanied by the vocality of her pleasure left Natsu smiling against her entrance.

 _"Natsu."_

With each flick of his tongue, Lucy's back arched. Her hips flattened, widening and bucking as her hands found his hair. Gripping tight at the roots seemed to send Natsu into overdrive as his tongue plunged in again.

Finally pulling back, Natsu licked his lips. Bringing a hand to his chin he wiped the excess juices from his face, he ran the tip of his tongue along his teeth.

"This is gunna be fun."

…

Lucy had no idea how they'd gotten up against the door.

She'd gotten rug-burn on her ass, hickeys all over her neck and thighs, and gotten a few good scratches of her own in on Natsu's back. The dragonslayer didn't seem to notice how deeply her nails dug into his skin whilst he thrust into her deeply, and neither did she. Too engrossed in each other and how good it felt, words failed to run through their mind as they'd acted on instinct together.

Lucy was getting sore.

She now found herself up against the door with Natsu's palms against her inner wrists. He'd dug is talons into the door, pinning her hands up like makeshift shackles. Her thighs were hiked up over his hips with her ankles crossed just below his rear.

Once again, the blonde's voice ripped from her throat as the pinkette sheathed himself. He felt a rumble in his chest and a combination of a hiss and growl as his movements picked up speed. Her hold on his hips tightened as she felt the muscles beneath his skin move and contract. The contact sent another rush of arousal to her core, coating his massive cock once again.

The presence of the new warmth sent Natsu's senses into overdrive as his movements gained speed. Had his chest not been flush against hers, Lucy's breasts would be bouncing furiously. Needing to relieve the ache in his jaw, Natsu sought out his mate's lips for the first time that day.

In the midst of instinctual sex, both Natsu and Lucy completely forgot about that contact. His skilled teeth on her lips, his tongue against hers, Lucy succumbed to the possessiveness he radiated whilst claiming her mouth. With the how deep his hardness was, Lucy found herself unable to function as her mouth went slack and a series of moans escaped from her lips. With her mouth still attached to Natsu's for a brief moment the blonde found herself to be a bit self conscious about her breath, but the feel of her moans entering him in that manner seemed to only intensify his movements.

"Oh _god_ , Natsu. More. Harder. _Please_."

The slayer picked up the pace, pulling back from her chest. With less support from his body, the only place for Lucy to fall was onto his dick, and the slight pain that came from how tight she was and how far he had to stretch her was the slight amount of masochism he needed to push himself over the edge.

Hammering even faster, harder, and deeper, Natsu rested his forehead in the shoulder of his mate as he spilled his seed into her once again. Feeling her insides clench and her voice grow louder, the pinkette kept up his movements until he felt her release. The muscles of her legs relaxed, her arms went slack in his grip, her inner walls loosened their still tight hold on his member, and her breathing—though still erratic—began to slow as she nearly collapsed into him.

Supporting her once more against the door with his chest, Lucy felt the talons around her wrists disappear, and the roughness of the scales against her skin lessen. There was still a friction there, but not as coarse as it had been.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing her neck languidly.

"Sore," she whispered, letting her legs down. Attempting to stand up proved to be futile though as she felt her legs give out.

Natsu scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his couch, sitting down with her against his chest. The blonde relaxed with her ear against him, listening to the sound of his pounding heart.

"You usually aren't around when this happens," he muttered, "and it usually isn't this bad."

Lucy smiled to herself, "Why do you think this is a bad thing?"

Natsu shrugged, "Cause I kinda go crazy. I wanted to keep it a secret…"

Lucy looked up at him from beneath her long lashes, eyes hooded with exhaustion.

"Wanna know _my_ secret?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows.

The blonde stretched her neck up toward the base of his throat, lips brushing against the hollow there.

"I kinda like you going crazy."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for yesterday's reviews! They really made my morning :)_

 _Let me know what you think of this one!_

 _I've got a requested one coming tomorrow ;)_

 _-xinaidebenihime_


	6. To Comfort

**_A/N:_** _So this one has been a request for a long time that I've finally gotten around to. I've never done a genderbender before, so I hope this goes alright and you guys like it._

 ** _Prompt_** _: Comfort - NaluLoveFest_

 ** _Requested by:_** _ObeliskX_

 ** _Rating:_** _M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 ** _Summary:_** _After a round at the Grand Magic Games, Natsumi finds Luc taking the loss hard and decides he needs a little…firing up. Genderbent NaLu. OneShot._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,267_

* * *

Natsumi swallowed hard.

With all the sweat and pheromones in the air from the last tournament—why the judges decided pinning teams against each other whilst trying to avoid jumping each other's bones was a good idea and kid friendly was beyond her—she was having troubles calming herself down.

It wasn't helping that Luc looked so damn sexy.

She'd found him a good mile away from the arena sitting at the base of a large red oak; knees bent in front of him, forearms braced with his head in his hands. The blue of his bandana was entangled with the long locks of blonde that covered his downcast face.

A thin sheen of sweat reflected the light from the sun, highlighting each raised muscle and emphasizing each dipped curve. His shoulders were tense and she could almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

The pinkette shook her head. Now was not the time to be ogling, even if the flexed muscles made her—

 _No. Stop._

Natsumi walked over, plopping down in front of him, unsure of what to do. He'd resisted extremely well when it came to the sexual aspect of the challenge only to be caught in a visual attack and paralyzed. With no way to change into star dress or pull at one of his keys, Luc was rendered immobile.

The dragonslayer lay her hand on one of the blonde's forearms, and watched as he visibly relaxed beneath her touch. The anger still rolled off of him in waves, but at least he had some sort of relief.

"Fucking pathetic."

Pulling a hand free from his face, Natsumi sought out his dark eyes. Almost black brown irises refused to meet her gaze.

"You were caught off guard," she said, squeezing her partner's wrist. "Anyone would've faced the same challenge. Now that we know his magic, we can find a way to beat him."

Luc's head fell back against the bark of the tree as he closed his eyes, "Doesn't change how useless I was."

Natsumi's brow furrowed and her heart ached in her chest—she hated to see him like this.

"So what if we have no points from this round," the pinkette crossed her arms in front of her chest, a large grin on her face. "Winning after having nothing is always more fun anyways."

"Doesn't change how helpless it feels to be at the mercy of someone else," Luc whispered, finally meeting her eyes.

They were pained, vengeful, angry and loathing.

It may have been her dormant feelings. It could have been an after effect of the magic cast from the last round, or it may have just been that he looked sexy angry. Whatever it was, Natsumi wasn't sure what had motivated her to be so bold.

"It's not always bad to be at the mercy of someone else," she whispered, glancing up to Luc.

His eyes bore into hers.

…

It was like a dam broke.

Every look, every bit of jealousy, every moment of lust, every feeling and bit of sexual tension that had built up between the two during the past three years together cracked as a wave of emotion took it all down.

Natsumi was an expert on fire. She ate it, she manipulated it, she knew everything about it and it had coursed its way through her veins her entire life.

But this fire…this was a feeling she'd never experienced before.

With each brush of Luc's lips against her skin, a pit of hot magma brewed in the pit of her stomach, flowing like hot molasses. With each bite on her neck, squeeze of her ass, or grip on her breast the feeling of molten rock grew hotter.

"Shit, Luc."

She felt him smile against her neck. Not only did this feel amazing, it seemed to be doing wonders for his mood—the loss forgotten in favour of their current activities.

"You all fired up yet?" he whispered against her lips.

Natsumi giggled, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth, "You have no idea."

Pulling back, the pinkette kissed her way down his now bare chest. Kneeling on the ground, her lips hovered above the buckle of his jeans, tongue darting out to run along the line of his pants. Mouth wide, she sunk her teeth into the metal, snapping it in two and pulling the belt from the loops.

Looking up to the blonde, Natsumi broke into a toothy grin.

"You ready to see stars in broad daylight?" she lured.

Not waiting for an answer, she slowly undid the zipper of Luc's pants, allowing the source of his arousal to spring free from its confines. Natsumi had seen Luc naked on multiple different occasions—usually by accident—but this was entirely different.

The skin was smooth and she could see the blood pulsing in the veins there. With each pump the member grew in size, twitching slightly as the cool air hit it. A clear bead escaped from the head's small slit and Natsumi lapped it up.

 _Mm. Salty._

Drawing him into her mouth, the taste of his skin overwhelmed Natsumi. The faint trace of salt was addictive and she found herself wanting more.

She felt fingers push her hair away from her face and ball it up against her scalp, guiding her movements deeper. Relaxing the back of her throat, Natsumi let out a faint hum of contentment, resulting in a firmer grip of her hair.

"God, Natsumi."

The dragonslayer smiled, pulling back while dragging her canines along the sensitive skin. With just the head now in her mouth, she swirled her tongue lightly along the warm velvet before sucking him in deep, all the way to the back of her throat.

A loud groan escaped Luc's lips as his hips bucked of their own accord. Repositioning herself slightly, the pinkette widened her mouth to accommodate his movement, humming all the while.

As she felt his muscles flex and energy become more intense, Natsumi picked up the pace. She teased with her canines, rounded her tongue for the friction her tastebuds would bring, sucked him in deeply—which seemed to be is favourite thing judging by his loud groans. The thickness not consumed by her mouth was gripped in her free hand and pumped at furiously.

With both of his hands in her hair now, his hips moved of their own accord. Moaning at the feeling and the vibrations from her throat seemed to set him over the edge as Luc let out a final grunt. The back of her mouth and throat felt warm then as he came and she swallowed, continuing to suck him clean as he found his release.

The grip on her hair eased as he began to soften and she lazily licked him clean. Clearing the back of her throat of the thick substance with a final swallow, Natsumi glanced up at the face of a flushed Luc.

She gave him a toothy grin that he then mirrored as she zipped up his pants and welded the belt buckle back together with a little fire magic. Satisfied with her work, the dragonslayer went to stand up but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

In one swift movement, Luc had her down on her back with his lips at her sternum, slowly kissing down her torso like she had earlier.

"Luc, wha—"

He silenced her with a dark, lustful gaze as his mouth rested just above her pubic bone.

"It's your turn," he whispered huskily, as his teeth bit into her pants and tugged them south.

* * *

 _There ya go!_

 _More tomorrow! I think you guys'll really like what I've got planned :)_

 _-xinaidebenihime_


	7. All Fired Up

**_A/N:_** _This turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be…_

 ** _Prompt_** _: Fired Up - NaluLoveFest_

 ** _Rating:_** _M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 ** _Summary:_** _Lucy is a taxi driver in New York. Amongst the morning traffic bustle, she picks up a pink-haired businessman who's late for a meeting and looks way too sexy in a black pinstripe suit…too bad he's an asshole. Oh wait…that just makes him sexier. Modern AU. NaLu. OneShot._

 ** _Word Count:_** _2,273_

* * *

Lucy tapped her fingernails along the steering wheel.

Morning traffic was never her best friend. It lead to angry customers who needed to get where they were going—granted, taxi was still faster than walking—and a high cab fare, which made them even more upset.

Which ended up making Lucy feel like shit for just doing her job with the meter running.

She let out a gush of air as a flash of pink caught her attention.

Running toward the curb, was a pink-haired man in a business suit. Briefcase in hand with his jacket over his arm, he was frantically waving in the direction of the street.

Her direction.

Lucy swallowed as he got closer and she got a good look at her next customer.

He was tall with the sleeves of his button-down rolled up over his tanned forearms. The slight olive tone to his skin made his mess of salmon even more prominent, and surprisingly attractive. His angular brows accentuated the dark eyes beneath as they bore into hers via the taxi's rearview mirror.

Wait…when had he gotten in her taxi?

"Hell-o!?"

He was waving his hand to get her attention as the sound of horns finally awakened her from her dazed state. Blinking, Lucy's gaze refocused on the large gap in front of her.

Finally stepping on the gas, the blonde suppressed a blush.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Where're you going?"

His tone was furious, "I don't give a shit about your sorries. Just get me to West 57th and 7. Unless you're too air headed to do so."

Lucy's anger flared in her chest as she adjusted the route in her head, "Someone's fired up."

Taking her next right, the blonde pulled out of the traffic, opting for the secret back roads she knew so well.

At least where he was going was close to her work. She could just wander around there for the day before dropping off the cab and walking home.

She could hear a stream of curses along with the shuffling in his briefcase. A ring tone echoed through the cab as he answered it.

" _What?_ "

 _Well…he was just rude to everyone was he?_

"No, I'm not stuck in a ditch Ice Princess. Happy fucked up my clothes this morning and I had to go buy new ones."

She heard shuffling and dared to glance in the mirror to see what he was doing.

The top buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a lovely sculpted chest and neck. He'd rolled his sleeves down and was proceeding to pull on the matching suit-jacket.

God he was gorgeous.

 _Why'd he have to be such an asshole?_

 _…and why did that only make him sexier?_

"Stall Erza for me. Makarov wont care, but Scarlet'll kill me. I'll owe you one."

He hung up, not waiting for a response as his eyes found hers again.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Lucy averted her gaze and focused on her driving. They were almost at his building, thank god.

He didn't even wait for her to stop before tossing bills over the seat and running out the door.

She wasn't surprised that he didn't tip.

…

The day had been exhausting.

After the _wonder_ that was the morning businessman, Lucy had dealt with a metalhead, a blue-haired guy who seemed to have split personalities, a white-haired guy who was obsessed with the girl he was talking to on the phone, and some black-haired guy carrying around a giant book with E.N.D. on it.

She needed to sleep.

Making her way down the dark street, one foot in front of the other, Lucy didn't realize where it is she'd ended up until a familiar flash of pink caught her eye.

He had a cigarette in his mouth and seemed a hell of a lot more relaxed. She watched him, transfixed as he let out a large cloud.

The blonde shook her head. No. She couldn't keep staring. Not after what happened this morning. He may have had a shitty start to the day, but that didn't mean he had to take her down with him.

A low whistle echoed as she walked past.

 _Oh hell no._

Spinning back around, Lucy stalked up to the guy, fuming. He blinked as she advanced, the dumbest innocent look crossing his features.

"No," she snarled, "you don't get to do that."

He kept blinking, "Do what?"

Lucy scoffed, "You don't get to treat someone like absolute shit, and then objectify them later. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The man's brow furrowed, "I don't know what you'r—"

Lucy brought up two fingers and poked him in the center of his chest, hard. He was tall, she almost had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

"I get having a rough morning. I get being late for work and being stressed. But insulting me and treating me like shit is unacceptable," she clenched the hand at her side, trying to reel in her anger.

"Miss—"

"Don't you ' _Miss'_ me you asshole," she growled, finally backing away. With one last look, Lucy turned to walk away but was stopped by the next thing to come out of his mouth.

"Well look who's fired up now."

Lucy froze.

Her eyes strained to the far corners, taking in his cocky grin before it disappeared. Letting out another gush of smoke, a look of relaxation overcame him as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

The blonde blinked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, turning back to him slightly. He tossed the butt of his cigarette to the asphalt, grinding it into the stone with the heel of his shoes.

"I looked you up so I could apologize."

Lucy studied the man's features. When he wasn't so pissed off, he was just as handsome with a touch of adorable. She found herself softening as a wide grin broke out over his features.

Lucy let out a long breath.

"Whatever. I need to go home. Night."

She started down the path toward her apartment, only then finding that he'd fallen into step beside her with his hands in his pockets. In place of the tie he'd had around his neck this morning was a white scaled scarf. That coupled with his suit—his jacket was draped over his wrist, and his arms were bare again—was a weird combination to say the least, but he managed to pull it off really well.

"What're you doing?" she asked, slight irritation in her voice.

"Walking you home."

The blonde blinked. He'd said it like it was the most natural thing in the world and that baffled her. He was an entirely different man than the one who'd hopped into her cab only nine hours ago.

"Natsu," he said, gaze forward.

"No, aki."

He laughed. Pointy canines flashed in the dark and his eyes seemed to twinkle as he threw his head back. Just looking at him made Lucy's heart warm and made her want to smile.

She hated it.

"No, that's my name, Luce. Natsu."

 _Oh._

"It's Lucy, not Luce," she muttered.

"Whatever, Luigi."

"Hey!"

She began to slowly warm up to him as he walked her home. She found out that he worked for Fairy Tail, the most prestigious law firm in New York and that he was an insanely successful prosecutor. The meeting this morning was about a major case that had been making headlines lately. Phantom Lord was a company adamant about taking Fairy Tail down by any means necessary.

She told him about how she'd wanted to write, but couldn't for the life of her find a job at a publishing company no matter how hard she tried. She'd slaved away for years at an ivy league school to only end up driving assholes around all day.

After saying that, Lucy found herself at the door to her apartment with a sheepish looking Natsu opposite her. His gaze was downcast only momentarily before shaking it off.

"Well, I hope things go well for you," she told him, unlocking her door and stepping inside. She went to shut the door, only for it to be stopped by a tan forearm and his face now dangerously close to hers.

"Let me make it up to you," he lured. He smelled like cigarettes, but not the disgusting ones—there was a faint trace of vanilla. There was another scent that followed that one, one more earthy that made her stomach sink.

His lips descended to hers then, lightly at first. The stubble on his jaw scraped at her skin as he kissed her slowly, jaw working to pull at her lower lip. The churning in the pit of her stomach reared up as his tongue traced her lower teeth.

He tasted so good.

Her head swam as her knees buckled beneath her, effectively breaking the kiss. Panting hard, she found herself supported by strong arms and heard the door close behind them.

"Breathe, Lucy," he whispered against her ear.

She shivered.

Somehow, they'd ended up in her bed, both shirtless. She'd marvelled over him for much too long once he'd taken his shirt off. His skin was flawless and the muscle beneath it seemed like it wanted to break out of its container. She was entranced as she watched the skin ripple when he moved.

His fingers were magic.

His lips on her neck, fingers on her breasts. His tongue on her nipples, his hands on her ass. Every place he gripped, every area he lapped, every bit of flesh he bit…

She was weak in the knees.

His mouth descended to her heated core as she felt fingers prod her lower lips.

"Someone's wet," he teased, dark eyes flashing at her.

"Shuddhup," she blushed.

He grinned then, licking his canines before diving in with one long lick along her slit.

A loud gasp escaped Lucy's lips as he began to drill her clit with his tongue. Gently at first, barely touching the skin to heat her up. As her hips began to move of their own accord her hunger began to grow and the pressure of his tongue increased. Side to side, up and down, the man alternated between flicking at her nub and drawing figure eights.

" _Shit._ "

Gripping at the sheets beside her, Lucy found it hard to be quiet. With her head thrown back, the blonde found herself unable to see anything as her eyes rolled back into her head and the muscles in her stomach convulsed.

"Natsu," she whimpered. She was so close.

She felt a finger enter her then and curl upward, hitting the extension of the bundle of southern nerves. With a second finger entering soon after, Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Her breath hitched as she came. Hard.

" _Aah!"_

His tongue drank every bit of juice as it flicked to help her ride out her high. Her back arching, she nearly ripped her sheets off the bed as she convulsed. His hands pressed her hips down bracing her so he could continue his assault.

Relaxing from the high, Lucy breathed hard.

She wasn't done.

Twisting beneath his grip, she shuffled around in her beside table for a condom and tossed it to him.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Your fingers aren't enough."

Slipping out of his pants, Lucy licked her lips at the massive member that sprung forth from the zipper of his pinstripes. A patch of trimmed pink rested just above the engorged flesh.

 _So he doesn't dye his hair._

After rolling on the rubber, the pinkette then grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the bed toward him, hiking her legs up over his hips and hovering over her.

"Ready?" he whispered against her lips.

She nodded.

He captured her mouth as he slowly slid into her, feeling her back arch and her moan into him loudly. He drank in her lips and tongue greedily, silencing her vocals.

"Fuck you're tight," he whispered, fully sheathing himself within her.

"God, you're huge."

With her nails digging into his shoulders, the blonde finally was able to relax as she adjusted to him. It'd been awhile since she'd been with anyone—and even longer since a random hookup—but she had a dildo.

That was nothing compared to how big Natsu was.

He pulled out of her nearly all the way before slamming back into her, again and again and again. It was too much, she couldn't take it.

It felt too fucking good.

"Natsu," she whimpered, clawing at his back. One hand found its way to his ass, trying to pull him deeper. " _More."_

He picked up the pace, drilling even deeper. His own moans in her ear vibrated through her skin to the bone, only adding to her current state of arousal.

"Deeper," she groaned, the head of his cock now hitting the deepest parts of her.

Her hips spread wide then, her nails dug deep, and she sunk her teeth into his neck as she unravelled, muffling the sounds in the crook of his neck. She felt him release too as he rammed quicker and quicker before slowing down, pumping himself dry within the rubber.

Relaxing against him, Lucy allowed her heartbeat to slow, giggling.

"So," Natsu panted, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, "that make up for this morning?"

Lucy laughed, breathlessly. "Oh, if you think you're done, you're sadly mistaken."

Natsu pulled back, flashing a wide, mischievous, grin at her.

"Well…I'm all fired up now."

* * *

 _Leave a review! They keep me writing fast :)_

 _-xinaidebenihime_


	8. Because of a Thong

_**Prompt:** Clothes - NaluLoveFest_

 _ **Rating:** M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 _ **Summary:** Lucy keeps burning Natsu's clothes…and not for the reason you think. Smutty NaLu. OneShot._

 _ **Word Count:** 1,426_

* * *

Natsu's clothes were getting burned again.

When he'd first found a pair of pants of his that had a giant charred hole in the middle of them, he didn't think anything of it. Once in awhile he'd go on a job or face someone who didn't know how to control their magic as well as he did, and his clothes would take punishment for it.

But this time, it was multiple pairs of pants, some underwear, shirts and jackets.

His clothes hadn't been burned this frequently since he'd started to learn fire magic from Igneel; and weirder than that, he was finding the destroyed clothing in the bottom of the trash.

It was confusing.

The dragonslayer shook his head as he dropped another dry piece of clothing—with a giant burned hole in the middle of it—into the laundry hamper. The clothes-line was getting full and if Lucy was going to hang up another load in a bit, he'd have to bring these in so she could.

Why do we even wear clothes in the first place? He grumbled. All they did was get in the way of moving, fighting—

Natsu pulled down a lacy set of Lucy's underwear from the clothesline.

Oh…right. That's why.

Running a thumb over where the strings met, Natsu smiled to himself. There was some fraying from where they'd been ripped apart and stitched back together by the dragonslayer, and every stitch was worth what had happened after he'd destroyed it in the first place.

Images of the last time the celestial mage had worn the thong he was currently holding flashed through his head. He'd come home from a job that had taken a week and was ready to just curl up in bed with Lucy and relax.

However, his dick had had other plans once he walked through the front door and into the kitchen. The fumes from whatever she'd decided to cook at the time were intoxicating, and he headed in their direction absentmindedly.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was—of course—Lucy.

Cooking.

In only a red lacy thong that framed her ass so well Natsu nearly came just by looking at her.

The shade of red was dark and the contrast it had to the cream colour of her skin made his blood boil. The lace peeked out from the whale tail the style of thong created when hiked up high over her hips.

His breathing became heavy as he snuck up behind her, fingers running along the thin straps, pulling them away from her skin and letting them snap back into place.

"Somebody's excited," she'd lured.

And she wasn't wrong.

With the loose pants he wore on jobs, his raging boner left little to Lucy's imagination as it settled in the dip of her rear, inching closer to her core. Natsu could feel the heat radiating from the area.

He wanted to be inside her.

He spun her around quickly before backing her up against the counter, forehead to hers and hands on her hips.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he whispered huskily, doing everything he could not to let himself go entirely before warning her.

With a large grin on her face, the blonde leaned in with her lips to his ear.

"Why do you think I wore these?"

That was all he needed before spinning her back away from him and bending her over the counter. In one swift movement he tore the thong off and dove his head down to her core.

She was already wet for him.

"When'd you get so drenched?" he smiled, blowing lightly at the hot center. He could see the muscles clench as the cool air hit her heated core.

Fuck did he need to feel that around his dick.

With the cool air against her, Lucy began to ache more intensely. She could smell him coming home, and stripped in time for the occasion. After having been apart for that long when she was horny as all hell, she didn't want sex.

She wanted to be fucked.

She felt the tip of his head brush the tip of her clit as another wave of arousal rushed south. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Natsu."

Brush.

"Please what?"

Rub.

"Fuck me."

She could almost see the cocky grin on his face as he slammed into her.

"Huuuunh!"

Yessss.

Lucy bit her lip as Natsu sheathed himself in her as deep as he could, drawing moans from her she couldn't suppress even if he tried. With his fingers digging into her hips, and being braced against the kitchen counter, there wasn't an inch of his massive member that wasn't slick with her flood of juices.

"You like to tease?" he grunted, pulling her ass harder into his hip bones.

"Yes."

Smack!

"Yes!"

Natsu's palm descended to one of her cheeks, gripping at it firmly. Lucy turned her head to glance at Natsu above her. He too was biting his lip as he doubled his pace.

"Like your ass smacked?"

Lucy bit her lip.

Ram!

"Yes!"

After fucking her over and on the kitchen counter multiple times over the next hour or so—hard—Lucy had walked funny for a week.

Natsu smiled fondly at the red material one last time before tossing it into the hamper and heading back inside.

Sitting on the couch, folding the previous basket of clothes was his beautiful wife. Blonde hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, framing her face beautifully. At the sound of his entrance, her large brown eyes found his, a slight twinkle to them.

She smiled—an action that never failed to take his breath away—and stood up, walking over to him. Watching as her hips swayed, Natsu bit the inside of his lower lip.

Damn did she look sexy.

He set the hamper he was holding down as she came within a few feet of him, raising her arms as she did so to pull him close.

Her arms now around his neck, Lucy lit up as Natsu's hands wrapped around her lower waist, pulling her tight against him. If she was going to make him feel the way he did, he was going to make damn sure that she knew what she was doing to him.

Her brow furrowed then.

"Luce? You—"

Achoo!

Natsu nearly jumped back at Lucy's close contact sneeze. Not from surprise…

But from the flames that came out her nose.

The blonde's hands rushed to cover her mouth as her brown orbs widened. Clearly embarrassed, Lucy tried to hide her face as Natsu began to laugh.

"Don't laugh at meee—" she whined, pouting. Arms crossed in front of her chest, Lucy's gaze fell downward as she turned to hide from him.

Natsu readjusted his hold on her and pulled her back to him, hips to hips. Forehead pressed against hers and other hand on her cheek, Natsu kissed her chastely.

"Well this explains why all my clothes are burned," he smirked.

Lucy huffed again, "I don't mean to. I blame you."

"You blame me?" he grinned, moving to kiss her jaw.

"Yes. I blame you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be eating fire, or breathing fire, or sneezing fire." The closer he got to her ears and neck, the more the stern tone in her voice was replaced by a breathless one.

"Well," he whispered, tongue lapping at her skin before nibbling at the sensitive flesh, "I blame you. You were the one who wore that underwear."

Lucy gripped at his shoulders as Natsu's teeth sunk in deeply to her neck. The shiver sent through her body ignited an ache in her core she'd been feeling a lot lately.

Breathing out as he released her neck, Lucy looked up to her dragonslayer. Bringing up a hand to his face, she brushed the hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"God, I love you," she whispered.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "Who is this 'god' and why do you love him?"

Snickering to herself, Lucy watched as the pinkette's goofy grin spread across his face for only a moment before his features took on a more serious tone.

"I love you too, Luce."

Pulling her close, Natsu claimed her mouth hungrily. Tightening his hold on her waist with one arm, he picked her up with the other—pulling her thighs up and over his hips—and walked in the direction of their bedroom.

After all, they needed to celebrate finishing the crib.

* * *

 _A little late, but I had some personal things to do today that got in the way of me writing._

 _Hope you liked it! Leave a review :)_

 _-xinaidebenihime_


	9. Thanks to the Snow

**_A/N:_** _Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. They really make my mornings when I wake up to the notifications in my inbox. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy these chapters!_

 ** _Prompt_** _: Domestic - NaluLoveFest_

 ** _Rating:_** _M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 ** _Summary:_** _After a heavy snowfall, Natsu is outside shovelling the driveway…shirtless. Modern AU. Smutty NaLu. OneShot._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,388_

* * *

Natsu tended to run warm, which was something Lucy loved.

Whenever they had to wash their thick comforter and had to make due with the lighter sheets, he would always heat her up. When they took a shower together, he didn't mind her hogging the water. He was fine just the way he was, and she loved that about him.

And more than anything, when winter rolled around, the thanked her lucky stars that he ran warm.

Because he _always_ shovelled the snow without a shirt on.

They'd gotten about two feet of it last night, and she could almost see the sweat rolling off of him—which some would find gross, but not Lucy.

Not when she watched how the salty water moved.

It would bead at the hairline of his neck, rolling down between his shoulder blades and along the ripples his muscles created as he dug the shovel into the snow and tossed the large clumps of white over his shoulder. Others would start around his jaw and trail down his neck, into the dip of his collarbone, and down his chest over the fine set of abs the pinkette sported.

Lucy ran her tongue along her teeth, eyeing his arms as they bulged. She could see them extend and contract beneath the skin, knowing how they felt between her teeth when they sunk in.

Fuck she wanted him in her mouth.

A faint blush tinged his cheeks as he worked, both from the winter wind, and the physical exertion. The baggy black cargo jeans he sported—tucked into thick lace-up boots—hung low on his hips. The 'V' she saw there looked luscious; she wanted to run her tongue along it.

Damn.

His eyes met hers then as he tossed the last of the snow into the sides. Setting the shovel down, he raised his elbow to rest on the handle, leaning slightly on it.

A sly grin spread across his face.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized she'd been biting her lip.

 _Shit._

That was her tell. Every time he turned her on and she wanted him, bad, she'd bitten her lip. It was unconscious—she had no idea that she did that—and when Natsu put two and two together, he'd take full advantage of it, dominating her until she begged for more.

Honestly, though she wished once in awhile she could have control, she loved it.

As he raised his arm from the shovel, he let it fall to the ground. Hips swaying—and jeans becoming dangerously low—Natsu sauntered over slowly, eyes fixated on Lucy. With each movement, he gained ground and the blonde found herself swallowing, hard.

Never breaking eye contact through the glass, the pinkette strode through the front door and shut it behind him with his foot. He kicked his boots off, and hooked his thumbs through the waist of his jeans, grasping at the button before flicking it free.

The zipper seemed to undo on its own as the fabric fell into a pool at his feet. Stepping free from the pants, Natsu kicked them to the side before closing the distance between them.

He was commando.

"See something you like?" he lured, close enough to touch but not moving in to close the space.

Lucy unconsciously bit her lip again.

"Maybe," she muttered, looking south.

She watched as his dick twitched to life, almost twice the size he'd been only seconds ago—with still a ways to go. Looking back up from beneath heavy eyelids, Lucy decided enough was enough.

He wasn't going to be in control anymore. Not this time. It was her turn to seduce him.

Smiling widely, Lucy turned from him, stretching her arms above her head. She could almost see the dumbstruck look on his face as she walked away from him in his current state. If she was going to do this…

She had to be chill about it.

Hehe. Chill.

Lifting the back of her shirt, Lucy proceeded to undo the clasp of her bra, thread her arms back in, out of the strap, and then out again. Once having done so on both sides, she turned back in the pinkette's direction before pulling the cups out of one of the arm holes, stealing a glance at him.

He was dumbstruck.

He was transfixed as her breasts sprung free from their confines beneath the see-through fabric of her white pyjama shirt. Her nipples were hardened peaks beneath the cotton, made only more prominent as the blonde arched her back and stretched again.

"Man that feels good," she sighed happily, letting out a small grunt and plopping down on the couch. Relaxing with an arm bent behind her head, Lucy's free hand found its way underneath her shirt.

Absentmindedly beginning to trace lines up and down the skin of her stomach, the blonde smirked inwardly. What she was about to do she knew would drive her boyfriend crazy.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Lucy cupped her right breast with her left hand, flicking at the nipple. A faint moan escaped her lips as a rush of pleasure surged through her body, igniting the familiar southern ache. With her eyes closed, Lucy continued rolling the hardened peak between her fingers as her opposite hand found its way from behind her head to the inside of her pants and underwear.

She applied pressure to the labia for a duller stimulation of her clit. Before there was enough blood flow south, the direct contact with her fingers was too much—through her lower lips would work for now.

Her hips bucked into the contact of her own accord as she felt the beginnings of her pressure building. The nerves in her breasts sent shock after shock throughout her body to her clit.

She needed less confines.

The blonde began to hook her toes into the cuffs of her pants, tugging the loose fabric free. Succeeding slightly, the blonde became frustrated when they got stuck on the curve of her rear.

 _Fuck._

She felt fingers slip into the hem around her waist, aiding her in freeing herself of the pesky garment. Now able to spread her legs, the blonde's new access allowed her for more stimulation.

Flashes of her boyfriend and his muscles crossed her mind. Remembering the feel of them under her hands, wrapped around her back, all over her breasts, his thick cock buried within her…

"Oh, _Natsu._ " She moaned.

She heard his intake of breath before she felt it.

A hot mouth descended to the free nipple, and she felt teeth pinch at the tender flesh. A loud moan ripped out of her throat at the sudden contact, and another rush of arousal drenched her nether regions.

Her fingers picked up the pace, now directly on her clit and rubbing vertically. Her hips spread wide and her head was thrown back as her muscles began to contract on their own.

Suddenly feeling something warm and hard against her entrance, Lucy opened her eyes only for a second to see Natsu ready and waiting for her signal.

She bit her lip.

" _Ah!_ "

Natsu sheathed himself inside her, hard, burying himself to the hilt. He could only relish in the warmth for a second before pulling all the way back out and drilling in again, harder and faster this time.

"You like playing with yourself in front of me, Luce?"

She could only manage to squeak, "Mmhm."

Her breasts moved with her as she felt her body gain momentum. With Natsu's timing, he drilled hard as she began to rub even faster.

" _…close!"_

Lucy's eyes slammed shut as everything in her body seemed to freeze. With one more rub of the bundle of nerves, the blonde threw her head back.

"Yeeeeees. Oh, _god_ yes."

She gripped at the pillow behind her with one hand as the other continued to work fast. With Natsu's pace now slowing, Lucy rode out her convulsions languidly before coming to a halt.

Coming down from her high, her eyes opened lazily to look at Natsu.

The muscles of his stomach and chest contracted with every breath.

With him still hard inside her, Lucy's dark eyes found his as she parted her teeth.

She had a feeling her lip would be chewed raw by morning.

* * *

 _Tomorrow is the last of LoveFest!_

 _Dunno what I'm going to do yet..._

 _Review! :)_

 _-xinaidebenihime_


	10. By Text

**_A/N:_** _This one was a little difficult for me to come up with, so sorry it took a bit longer, but here it is! The final prompt. I'm surprised I got all of these done on time. Hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy!_

 ** _Prompt_** _: Sexting - NaluLoveFest_

 ** _Rating:_** _M - for adult and sexual themes. YOUNG'UNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_ ** _Dirty talking Natsu._**

 ** _Summary:_** _After their night together and getting Lucy's number the next day, Natsu decides to tease her with some sexting. A mini sequel to "All Fired Up." Smutty NaLu. OneShot._

 ** _Word Count:_** _688_

* * *

 _•_ ** _Heya Luigi!_** _•_

 _—I told you, it's LUCY!—_

 _•_ ** _Uh huh, that's not what my phone says._** _•_

 _—…I swear you're so immature.—_

 _•_ ** _Yeah, but you love it ^.^_** _•_

 _—Uh, no. It's actually kinda annoying.—_

 _•_ ** _Awww… :(_** _•_

 _—I mean, how do you go from being the biggest asshole in the world, to the biggest dork I've ever met?—_

 _•_ ** _*shrugs* You caught me on a bad day_** _•_

 _—Uh huh.—_

 _•_ ** _But I'll totally act like an ass if you want me to make up for it again ;)_** _•_

 _—Jeeze Natsu, shouldn't you be working right now?—_

 _•_ ** _Nah, Erza is off ranting at someone and Jellal is coming in later, we wont see her for hours._** _•_

 _—Yeah well, I just got a call. So I gotta go.—_

 _•_ ** _Wait!_** _•_

 _—What?—_

 _•_ ** _When does your shift end?_** _•_

 _—In an hour, why?—_

 _•_ ** _Let the other taxi take the call, keep talking to me._** _•_

 _—Again…why?—_

 ** _***_** _  
_ ** _NATSU HAS SENT YOU A PHOTO  
***_**

 _—…—_

 _•_ ** _Like what you see? ;)_** _•_

 _—Fuck—_

 _•_ ** _What?_** _•_

 _—You're making me mad again…—_

 _•_ ** _You sure I'm just not making you hoooooorny?_** _•_

 _—That's why I'm angry!—_

 _•_ ** _Aww, don't be mad at me Luce. That bulge is all yours. I'll make you feel good :3_** _•_

 _—Oh really? -.- —_

 _•_ ** _Yeah. I'll come get you after your shift is over._** _•_

 _—What makes you think I want you to?—_

 _•_ ** _Well, because if you do…_** _•_

 _—If I do, what?—_

 _•_ ** _I'll kiss you._** _•_

 _—So?—_

 _•_ ** _Your lips. Along your jaw. Nibbling on your ear._** _•_

 _•_ ** _Biting into and sucking on your neck in that way that makes you moan…_** _•_

 _—Natsu…—_

 _•_ ** _Yeah. Like that. I can almost hear it._** _•_

 _—Fuck…—_

 _•_ ** _Not yet. I'd save that for later. I'd want to play with your breasts first._** _•_

 _—…—_

 _•_ ** _They're so luscious and soft. I love rubbing my face in them. And they taste delicious, I could suck on them all day…_** _•_

 _—Natsu…—_

 _—Natsu?—_

 _—Natsu, where'd you go?—_

 _•_ ** _Just checking to see if you want more ;)_** _•_

 _—Oh I hate you so much.—_

 _•_ ** _No you don't_** _•_

 _—Yeah…I do—_

 _•_ ** _Well then, I guess I won't continue_** _•_

 _—Fine. I don't hate you—_

 _•_ ** _Aw, Luce ^.^_** _•_

 _—:/—_

 _•_ ** _Do you want me to continue, or not?_** _•_

 _—…Fine—_

 _•_ ** _:)_** _•_

 _•_ ** _I'd support your back as it arched and you moaned. Your legs would rub together for friction which I would gladly grant with my fingers slowly entering you as my thumb rubbed that little bundle of nerves._** _•_

 _•_ ** _I would keep my mouth on one, flicking at your nipple with my tongue roughly until your hips bucked into my hand_** _•_

 _—Don't tease me…—_

 _•_ ** _Oh believe me, I'd tease you. But only to get you wet enough for me. I'd resist wanting to lap it up too, which is difficult since you taste so damn good._** _•_

 _—:$—_

 _•_ ** _I could eat you all day. Just lap up all your juice and plunge my tongue inside you._** _•_

 _—God, Natsu—_

 _•_ ** _But I wouldn't. Not yet anyway. I'd wait until you begged to be filled, and by then I'd be rock solid._** _•_

 _•_ ** _You turned on yet?_** _•_

 _—…I'm aching—_

 _•_ ** _Good_** **_:)_** _•  
_

 _•_ ** _Once you were nice and drenched and looking up at me with those big brown eyes of yours, I'd watch them roll back in your skull as I rubbed your dripping wet cunt with the head of my dick._** _•_

 _—Oh my,_ god. _—_

 _•_ ** _And that's exactly what you'd say. I'd then watch your eyes fly open and your chest expand with a gasp as I slowly shove each inch of my thick cock inside that warm, tight pussy of yours._** _•_

 _—…—_

 _•_ ** _And only once I was fully inside you, would I pull out quickly and ram back in. Until you started to scream my name._** _•_

 _•_ ** _Over and over and over, long and hard with my thick dick would I pound into you as you clawed at my back, pull at my ass, beg for more until I'm moving like a jackhammer and you're cumming beneath me like the goddess you are._** _•_

 _•_ ** _Your walls clenching, your eyes wide, your mouth unmoving and silent as it feels to fucking good for you to speak_** _•_

 _—…—_

 _•_ ** _And only then would I continue to drill as you convulsed again and again._** _•_

 _—…—_

 _•_ ** _So whadoya think of that? ;)_** _•_

 _—Come and get me.—_

 _•_ ** _After work?_** _•_

 _—No…right the fuck now.—_

 _•_ ** _I'm on my way :)_** _•_

* * *

 _And that's it for NaluLoveFest. I actually really like how this one turned out :)_

 _Review! They make my morning! And this will not be the last of my sex scenes, any random ones I think of or are requested I'm going to stick in here. So don't worry, this isn't the end!_

 _Thank you so much guys!_

 _\- xinaidebenihime_


End file.
